My Imoutal
by ZexEios
Summary: Alternate Title: My Little Sister Can't Be This Emo! Basically a remake of "My Immortal" but with an Imouto. Yes, I did make this just because of the pun. ( The original: /s/6829556/2/My-Immortal ) Update: Chapter 21 is up. Happy 2017.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: Special arigato (get it, cause I'm Japanese) to my girlfriend (but not like that! We're both girls!) Yandere-chan for helping me with the story and spelling. Sugoi! Onii-chan you're the love of my life honto ni sugoi!

Ohaio! My name is Akage Imouto and I have long red hair (that's how I got my name) And crimson red eyes and a lot of people tell me I look like flame haze Shana (AN: if you don't know who she is ikou!). I'm not related to Sakai Yuji but I wish I was because the more Onii-chan's the better! I'm an imouto. I have skin as white as porcelain. I'm a highschool student where I'm in my first year (I'm fifteen). I'm a kawaii shoujo (in case you couldn't tell) and I mostly wear my school uniform for author's convenience. Today I was wearing my blue blazer and blue pleated miniskirt, white thigh highs and tassel loafers. I was wearing a white ribbon in my hair that held it up into a ponytail. I was walking outside Sanada High. The sun was shining, which I was very happy about. A lot of senpais stared at me. I waved to them.

"Oy, Imouto!" Shouted a voice. I looked up. It was... Onii-chan!

"What's up, Onii-chan?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me, arigato!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

AN: Arigato to Yandere-chan for helping me with the chapter! By the way senpais stop hating on my story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing today. I threw off the blanket of my bed and turned off my alarm clock. My bed was light ebony and the mattress had a white mattress cover with a pink, frilly blanket. I got out of my bed and took off my Onii-chan's giant SAO t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on my school uniform. I wore two ribbons that held my hair in twin tails.

My friend, Yuno-chan (AN: Yandere-chan dis is u!) was waiting outside and grinned at me. She flipped her long, waist-length, raven black hair which was held back with a hair band and looked at me with her grey-gray eyes. She had her school uniform on too, with black shin socks.

"Ne~, I saw you talking to Onii-chan yesterday!" She said excitedly.

"M-mm? So?" I said, blushing.

"Do you like Onii-chan?" She asked as we reached the gates of our school.

"O-of course not, baka!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" She exclaimed. Just then, Onii-chan walked up to me.

"Oy." He said.

"Hey." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Hatsune Miku is having a concert near here." He told me.

"Hontoni?!" I screamed. I love Hatsune Miku. She is my favourite vocaloid, besides Kasane Teto.

"Well... Do you want to go with me?" He asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

AN: Stop hating on my story senpais ok! Otherwise, arigato to the nice senpais and onii-chan lovers for the good reviews! Arigato again Yandere-chan! Oh yeah, by the way I don't own the lyrics for Hatsune Miku.

On the night of the concert I put on shorts and running shoes. Underneath them were white flap socks. Then I put on a light blue parka. I put a few bracelets on my wrists. I straightened my hair and held it back with a hairband. I felt a little excited then, so I squeed into my pillow. I read a manga while I waited to calm down and I listened to some Kaito. I put on a little make up. I ate some pocky so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Onii-chan was waiting there for me. He was wearing a red shirt, black jacket, and black pants.

"Ohaio Onii-chan!" I said in an upbeat voice.

"Hi Imouto-chan." He said back. We walked to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Hatsune Miku and Sweet ANN. We both laughed and had a good time. We eventually made it to the concert. We went to the stage and waved those glow-y thingies as we listened to Hatsune Miku.

"Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte" Sang Hatsune Miku (I don't own the lyrics to the song).

"Hatsune Miku is so cute." I said to Onii-chan, pointing to her as she sung, filling the air with her amazing voice.

Suddenly Onii-chan looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we listened to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's okay I don't like her better than YOU!" I said.

"Really?" Asked Onii-chan sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective (kya~! )

"Really." I said. "How could I like anyone more than you Onii-chan? Silly!" I said playfully.

The night went on really well, and Onii-chan and I had a great time. After the concert, we went and asked Hatsune Miku for her autograph and a photo with her. We got Vocaloid concert tees. Onii-chan and I started heading home, but Onii-chan didn't go back home, instead he lead me to... The park that doesn't get many visitors late at night!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

AN: I said stop being so mean ok? Onii-chan is so in love with Imouto that he is acting different! They've known each other since they were kids ok!

"O-Onii-chan." I said hesitantly. "Where are we going?"

Onii-chan didn't answer but he took me deep behind the trees. I followed him, curiously.

"What are you doing, Onii-chan?" I asked cautiously.

"Imouto?" He asked.

"N-nani?" I replied.

Onii-chan leaned in extra-close and I looked into his deep black eyes which revealed so much passion and warm-hearted kindness and then suddenly I felt weak in the knees.

And then... Suddenly Onii-chan and I kissed passionately (kyaaa~! /). Onii-chan pushed me against a tree and we made out intensely. He took off my parka and I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra. And then Onii-chan put his ch-chinpo in my m-manko and Onii-chan took my virginity.

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and I felt like I was going to go crazy. And then...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

It was... Otōsan!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

AN: I've decided to stop doing the author notes since they've become annoying, and I think you get the point.

Otōsan made Onii-chan and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

"You idiots!" He shouted.

I started to cry tears down my face. Onii-chan comforted me. When we got back home Otōsan took us to Okasan and Obāchan who were both looking very angry.

"They were having sekkusu at the park!" Otōsan yelled in a furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Asked Obāchan

"You two are siblings! How could you?" Demanded Okasan

And then Onii-chan exclaimed. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Otōsan and Obāchan still looked mad but Okasan said. "Fine. Go to your rooms."

Onii-chan and I went upstairs while our parents glared at us.

"Daijobu, Imouto?" Onii-chan asked me gently.

"Yeah, I guess." I lied. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into my pajamas. When I came out...

Onii-chan was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing 'Levan Polka' by Hatsune Miku. I was so flattered, even though he should be in his room. We hugged and even kissed on the lips again. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

The next day I woke up in my bed. I put on my school uniform and put my hair up into a ponytail with a white ribbon.

I was late, so I was rushing to get to school on time. I had a piece of toast in my mouth while I ran. Suddenly someone around the corner bumped into me. I fell to the ground, exposing my pantsu.

"Kya! Hentai!" I shouted, covering my nether regions. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the beautiful face of a handsome senpai with cool white hair and light red eyes. He looked just like Akise Aru and was wearing my school's uniform. He was so manly that my body went all hot when I saw him and felt all strange down there.

"Gomen. Daijobuka?" He asked as he extended a hand out to help me.

"Ah! S-sorry. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Takahashi Shiro, although most people call me Senpai these days." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm an upperclassman, of course." He giggled like a fucking school girl.

"Well, I am an underclassman." I confessed.

"Really?" He whimpered like a little bitch.

"Yeah." I roared.

We hurried to school together, chatting along the way. When we reached the school, Onii-chan came up to me and told me he had a surprise for me, so I went away with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Bring me to life

Onii-chan and I held hands as we went to the school rooftop. I waved to Senpai as we left. Sadness was in his eyes. I guess he was sad that I was already taken by Onii-chan. Anyway, I went to the rooftop excitedly with Onii-chan. We checked to make sure the coast was clear and locked the door. Then...

We started kissing passionately and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up as I took off my button down shirt. Then I took off my bra and he took off his pants. We layed down and started making out naked and then he put his chinpo in my manko and we had sekkusu!

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I noticed a note that had fallen out of Onii-chan's jacket. I picked it up, discovering it was a love letter. It was written by Onii-chan and directed to... Senpai!

I was in total shock.

"This is a lie, right?" I asked, slightly shaking.

"Imouto... Please listen to me." Onii-chan pleaded. But I knew too much.

"Damare!" I shouted.

I put on my uniform all huffily and then stomped back into the school. Onii-chan followed even though he was naked. He had a really big... thing, but I was too mad to care. I headed towards Senpai's class where they were having a lesson.

"SENPAI, DAIKIRAI!" I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Onii-chan came into the classroom even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

"Imouto, it's not what you think!" Onii-chan screamed sadly.

My friend Yuno-chan smiled at me understandingly. Yuno-chan was adopted as she was an orphan at one point. Her real parents died but it's been a while since I watched Mirai Nikki so I don't really remember if they said how. She was constantly pressured into getting good grades but couldn't live up to her parents' standards. She still has nightmares about the cage.

"Shouldn't you be in class? What are you doing here?" The teacher asked.

"Senpai, I can't believe you cheated on me with Onii-chan!" I shouted at him.

Everyone started whispering rumors to each other.

I don't know why Imouto was so mad at me. I had went out with Senpai for a while but then he broke my heart. He left me because he liked Yukiteru Amano, some loner guy or other. We were just good friends now. He had apparently gotten into a feud with a god or something.

"But I'm not going out with Onii-chan anymore!" Said Senpai.

"Geez, enough already! I'm done!" I screamed. I ran out of the school and into the park where I gave my virginity to Onii-chan and then I burst into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

I was so angry at that baka! I couldn't believe Onii-chan would cheat on me! I began to cry against the tree where I did it with Onii-chan.

Then, all of a suddenly, a huge figure appeared before me. His face had hard angles and his skin was pure white. He wore a long, dark robe and had a crown upon his head. It was... Deus Ex!

"Dare...Ka?" I asked in a scared voice.

Deus didn't answer the question, and instead began to give me an order.

"Imouto." He yelled. "Thou must kill Senpai!"

I thought about Senpai and his sugoi red eyes and his cool white hair and how his face looks just like Akise Aru. I remembered that Onii-chan had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Onii-chan went out with Senpai before I went out with him and they broke up?

"No, Deus!" I shouted back.

Deus gave me a kitchen knife (going school days up in dis bitch). "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" He yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Onii-chan!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Deus fell down like in anime when there is a joke or a baka. "Your name's Imouto. It's obvious." He answered cruelly. "And if you do not kill Senpai, then thou know what will happen to Onii-chan!" He shouted. He disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

I was so scared and worried and I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Onii-chan came into the park.

"Onii-chan!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." He said back but his face was all sad. He was a bit disheveled, clearly having rushed to get his clothes back on.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." He answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you, but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." He said still sad and we went back to school together. He stole a kiss from me on the way back.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: A shitload of what I can only assume are Harry Potter characters start to make appearances from here on out in the original. I've decided to just fuck it and fill them in using characters from Girlchan in paradise.

Chapter 10.

I was really shaken up about Deus Ex for the rest of the day. I was even upset when I went to my otaku club, where we talked about amine and manger. I am the club president and I know everything about Mirai Nikki. The other members of the club are Yuno-chan, Senpai, Onii-chan, Kenstar, and Yusuke, only today Onii-chan and Senpai were depressed so they weren't coming and so we watched Bleach. I knew Onii-chan was probably dueling (as that's what he did when he was sad) and Senpai was probably watching Mirai Nikki. I had my school uniform on as usual.

It was a particularly bleach episode of Bleach and at the end I suddenly burst into tears.

"Imouto! Daijobu?" Yuno-chan asked in a concerned voice.

"No." I said. "Deus Ex came and he told me to kill Senpai! But I don't want to kill him, because he's really nice, even if he did go out with Onii-chan. But if I don't kill Senpai, then Deus Ex will kill Onii-chan!" I burst into tears.

Suddenly, Onii-chan barged in through the club room door.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He shouted. "How could you, you baka!"

I continued to cry. Onii-chan cried too and ran out the room.

We kept watching Bleach for another hour. Then suddenly Otōsan walked in with a grave look on his face.

"What have you done!" He started to criticize. "Onii-chan lost a duel to Deus Ex and has been sent to the shadow realm!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

"IIE!" I screamed. I was horrorified! Yuno-chan tried to comfort me but I told her to go away and I ran to my room crying to myself. Otōsan chased after me shouting but he had to stop outside my room cause I slammed the door all dramatic and no one can enter your room when you do that.

Anyway, I continued to cry into my pillow. My tears got all over my clothes so I took them off and got into the bath sadly while I put on a Kasane Teto song. I grabbed a steak and almost ate it but I then realized it was medium rare while I like my steaks medium well. I was so depressed! Did you get that yet? I was super depressed! I got out of the bathtub and put on my school uniform but apparently I actually didn't and am still naked. Then I looked out the window and screamed... Guy (they never gave the green guy a name(?)) was spying on me and he was taking a video tape of me! And Swirly Glasses was eh-he-heh-he-heh-ing to it! They were sitting.

"Kya~! Hentai! Ecchi!" I screamed putting on a towel with Hatsune Miku on it. Suddenly Senpai ran in.

"But how could Yuno have two future diaries?! HOW?!" He yelled. I took my knife and stabbed Guy and Swirly Glasses a gazillion times and they both died and the camera broke. They also didn't die, by the way.

Yusuke came into my room, which has gotten quite cramped by the way, and said "Everyone, we need to talk."

"What do you know, Yusuke?" I snapped.

"I... AM CAPTAIN 31!"

"Okay, there we go." Guy said.

Swirly Glasses held up the camera triumelephantly. "Eh-he-heh-he-heh, the lens may be ruined but the tape is still here!"

I felt faint.

"Why are you doing this?" Guy asked.

And then I heard the words I heard before, although it came from someone else.

"BECAUSE...BECAUSE..." Yusuke began to say.

"Because I LOVE HER!" (jfc)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

I was about to commit suicide with the knife Deus Ex gave me. I knew that Onii-chan and I had to be together.

"NO!" I thought it was Yusuke but it was Senpai. But it was too late, I was already passing out from my slit wrists. Senpai rushed me to the nurse's office, where I was now recovering from my slit wrists. Guy and Swirly Glasses and Yusuke were there too. Otōsan was constipated, so he was busy taking prune juice. He also confiscated the video camera.

Anyway, Yusuke came in holding a bouquet of pink roses.

"Imouto, I need to tell you something." He said in a very serious voice while giving me the roses.

"Iie." I told him. "I don't even really like the color pink anyway, and I don't like YOU." I snapped. I was lying of course, about the color pink anyway.

"No Imouto." Yusuke says. "Those are not roses."

"Whatever, I don't care anymore." I claimed.

"I saved your life!" He yelled angrily.

"No, you didn't." I replied. "You saved me from getting eh-he-heh-he-heh-ed at by Guy and Swirly Glasses."

"I think I should get some credit for that at least!" He retorted.

"Whatever!" I yelled angrily, burying my face into my blanket.

"These aren't roses." He said, suddenly looking at them with a glimmer in his eye and muttered "Don't give me a heartache, Girlchan you're mine and that's all it takes!"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's like an incantation, just go with it, okay?" Then he screamed "Let's all meet at GIRLCHAN IN PARADISE!"

And then the roses turned into a huge flame floating in the air.

"Fine, what is it you want to show me?" I inquired, while looking into the flame.

Otōsan had come in, witnessing the spectacle, and began to lecture me (Dads, amirite?)

"You see, Imouto," Otōsan said "to see what is in the flames, you must find yourself first, k?"

"... What?" I replied.

Anyway, when I got better I went back home to my room and put on my school uniform.

"You look kawaii, girl." Yuno-chan said sadly. "Arigato, you do too." I said just as sad. I went back to school, but I ended up crying about Onii-chan again in the bathroom. I mean, what's an Imouto without an Onii-chan? Senpai was in our club room. He looked all depressed because Onii-chan had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Onii-chan.

"Hi." He said in a depressed way.

"Hi." I replied, copying his tone.

We both looked at each other for some time. Senpai had beautiful red eyes so much like Onii-chan's. Then... We jumped on each other and started screwing each other, because fuck it I mean whatever.

"Senpai, yamero!" I said slapping him. "Stop trying to have sekkusu with me! You know I loved Onii-chan!" I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. He was holding his head in pain.

"IIE!" I ran up closer to him. "What's happening to you?"

"I still have a connection to Deus Ex from when he controlled me, and I just had a vision of what was happening to Onii-chan... Deus Ex is holding him in the shadow realm!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

Senpai and I ran to Otōsan. We were so scared.

"Otōsan! Otōsan!" We both yelled. Otōsan came to us.

"Eh? Nanideshouka?" He asked angrily.

"Deus Ex has Onii-chan!" We shouted at the same time.

He laughed in a dad-ly voice.

"No! Don't! We need to save Onii-chan!" We begged.

"No." He said dad-ly. "I don't give a gosh diddly darn what Deus Ex does to Onii-chan. This whole thing is extremely fucked up, I mean, who is this Deus Ex anyway?" Otōsan didn't watch Mirai Nikki, so he didn't really get it. Then he walked away.

Senpai started crying.

"My Onii-chan!" He moaned.

"Daijobu desuyo!" I tried to tell him but that didn't stop him. He started to cry tears of tears. Then he had a brain blast. "Think, think, think... Brain blast!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He said. He took out his Jimmy Neutron DVD and spun that shit. Then... Suddenly we were in that white place that all the future diary holders go with Desu Ex!

Just as we entered, we heard a royal, booming voice.

It was... Desu Ex!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

We ran to where Deus Ex was. Deus Ex wasn't there. Instead, Bushido Blaster #12 (AKA Maytag), who looked just like a pretty girl, was. Onii-chan was there crying tears of water. Maytag was torturing him. Senpai and I ran in front of Maytag.

"Nyaa!" She shouted as I began stabbing her with the knife Deus Ex gave me. Then suddenly she looked at me and she fell down with a lovey-dovey look in her eyes. "." She said. (In this she is sixteen years old so she's not a pedophile ok?)

"Eh?" I asked.

"Imouto I love you will you have sex with me?" Asked Maytag. The entire room fell silent, and we did that thing in the anime where you go totally white. Guy proceeded to use his number one ability and finish off Maytag.

"Maytag, what art thou doing?" Called Deus Ex. Then... He started coming! (2lewd4skool). Using the power of Senpai's Jimmy Neutron DVD, we got the hell out of Dodge, along with Onii-chan of course. Onii-chan and I went to my room. Then I started crying.

"What's wrong honey mustard?" Asked Onii-chan, taking off his clothes so we could have sekkusu. Did I mention he has a really huge chinpo? Cause he does.

"It's so unfair!" I yielded. "Why does everyone love me? Am I some sort of Mary Sue in someone's fanfiction of a fanfiction or something?"

"Who would do something stupid like that?" Responded Onii-chan.

"I just want to be with you, Onii-chan! Why do I have to be such a kawaii imouto? It's like a curse!" I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

"Imouto! Imouto!" Shouted Onii-chan sadly. "No, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever! Just go have your boy's love with Senpai!" I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed the door behind me. I started to cry and weep into my Kasane Teto body pillow. (I didn't use my Onii-chan one because I was mad at him) I looked at my watch and noticed it was time to go to school.

I put on my school uniform. I put my red hair into a ponytail. Anyways, I went to school feeling all sad and depressed. I was in math class doing some pre-calculus. Suddenly, Onii-chan came bursting into the classroom!

"Imouto, daisuki!" He shouted sadly. "I don't care what anyone thinks! I'm a siscon who's fallen in love with his sister! All I want is to be with you!"

Then... He started to sing "Levan Polka" (we considered it our song because we discovered Hatsune Miku when she sang it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so sugoi and subarashi.

"Su-goi!~" I said after he was finished. The entire class stared at us but I didn't care what they thought. "Onii-chan, daisuki!" I proclaimed and then we started to kiss just like Yuki and Yuno in Mirai Nikki. Then we left class together holding hands. Swirly Glasses was eh-he-heh-he-heh-ing at us but he stopped because everyone was clapping at how amazing our love was. Then, I saw a poster saying that Kasane Teto would be having a concert in town. We looked at each other all shocked and decided to go together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

AN: All japanese/romaji found in the next 2 chapters are part of the original and left completely unedited

"Onii-chan, I don't know if I want to go to a concert with you." I said cautiously. "Not after what happened last time, even if it is Kasane Teto."

"What, because we... You know..." He shifted uncomfortably because guys don't usually talk to their imoutos about you-know-what.

"Yeah, because we... You know!" I exclaimed.

"We won't do that again." Onii-chan promised. "This time, we're going with other people."

"Well... Alright, I guess I'll go." I replied, somewhat disappointed it wasn't going to be just me and Onii-chan.

After school, I went home to find Yuno-chan waiting outside my front door.

"Hajimemashite gurl." She said happily. "By the way, that Tsundere-chan girl apparently got extracurricular lessons. Her grades aren't very good right now."

"I don't really get Tsundere-chan, but whatever." I reply

I invited Yuno-chan into my house. We watched some animes like Kiniro Mosaic. "Maybe I'll get a rabbit and name her Alice, too." I said.

"Kawai." Yuno-chan shook her head lethargically. "Oh yeah, I have a confession to make. After Tsundere-chan got extracurricular lessons I killed her."

"Kawai." I commented happily. "... Wait, what?"

We watched the rest of the season in silence.

"Oh hey, by the way, I'm going to a concert with Onii-chan tonight. Kasane Teto is going to be performing." I said. "I need to wear the cutest outfit EVER."

Yuno-chan nodded lethargically. "Let's go shopping, then."

"At Angelic Pretty, right?" I asked, already getting out my special Angelic Pretty loyalty card.

"No."

My head snapped up.

"WHAT?" I couldn't believe it. "Yuno-chan, you love lolita-style clothing!"

"I still do." She retorted. "It's just that I found this cool store called the Ouka Shop."

"Who told you about it?" I asked, sure that it would have been Onii-chan, Kenstar, or Senpai.

"Some panda named Pandagawa." She said.

"A panda?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah." She replied. "Come on, let's go."

We went to this store that Yuno-chan mentioned. At the counter was, in fact, a panda, just as Yuno-chan had said.

"We only sell our outfits to girls with... _Special_ figures." Pandagawa said with a lewd smile.

"Special figures?" Yuno-chan and I asked.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many washboards there are in this town, man! Not to mention all the male traffic, too! Yesterday these guys named Swirly Glasses and Guy tried to buy a camera pouch." He shook his head. "They didn't even know this was a woman's fashion store."

"What?! They're going to spy on me again!" I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long, white dress with lots of lace and a huge cli- I mean, slit.

"Oooooh, that's a nice outfit you've chosen." The panda said slyly.

"Yeah, it looks great on you." Said Yuno-chan.

"Normally, I would be hesitant to give that away, but I doubt you have any sonicoins in the first place, so you can have it for free."

While bowing in appreciation of his offer, Yusuke came running into the store looking worried.

"Imouto, you need to get back home now!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Pandagawa gave us some clothes and stuff for free. He said he would help us put them on if we wanted, but we politely refused. Yusuke kept shouting at us to get back home. "Geez, Yusuke!" I shouted angrily. After shooing him away, Tsundere-chan came about.

"You look kawaii." She said.

"Yeah, but not as kawaii as you." I answered because Tsundere-chan's really pretty and everything. She was wearing the school's uniform at the moment. She had a really nice body with big boobs and everything. She had a thin waistline as well.

"So are you going to the concert with Onii-chan?" She asked.

"Yup!" I answered happily.

"I'm going with Kenstar." She replied. Well, anyway, Onii-chan and Kenstar came. They were both in their school uniforms. Yuno-chan was going to the concert with Kotobaru-san-sama. Kotobaru-san-sama was weak right now, as he used up all his strength using the shi-... Shinken-patsu-baku-matsu-hatsu-tatsu technique. He received training from the Mythical Bobcat Dragon-Demon Clan, on the peak of mount (sigh) Hutsu-Maku-Hentaku-Bengkai. He wasn't wearing anything besides harem pants. We all went to the concert from there. We soon got there... I gasped.

Kasane Teto was the cutest vocaloid ever! She looked even cuter than she did in the videos. She had magenta drill hair and magenta-colored eyes. She had an amazing voice. We listened to Fukkireta and some other songs. Suddenly, Kasane pulled off her mask. So did the other members. I gasped. It wasn't Kasane Teto at all! It was a pale white royal-looking character. Everyone ran away but me and Onii-chan. Onii-chan and I came. It was... Deus Ex and the future diary wielders!

"Imouto, you fool!" He boomed. "I told you to kill Senpai. Thou have failed, and now... I shall kill thou and Onii-chan!"

"No, no, please!" We begged sadly but he rose his hand against us.

Suddenly, an old man came running in. He ran up to Deus Ex and delivered an epic uppercut to his jaw, causing him to run away. It was... Otōsan!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

I woke up the next day in my room. I got out of my bed and put on my school uniform.

The night before, Onii-chan and I went back home. Otōsan chased Deus Ex away. When we got back, we ended up having sekkusu anyway.

Anyway, I went to school for the day. The halls were plastered with posters of various vocaloids, like Kasane Teto and Hatsune Miku. The doors to the classrooms were painted with murals featuring characters from various animes, mostly Mirai Nikki.

I went into my classroom and went over to Yuno-chan and Tsundere-chan. Yuno-chan was wearing her school uniform. Senpai, Kotobaru-san-sama, and Onii-chan came. We started to talk about who was cuter, Kasane Teto or Hatsune Miku or MARY ANN.

Suddenly, an old man tricked out in anime swag came. He was the same man who chased away Deus Ex yesterday. He was wearing some swirly glasses and had dyed his hair blue.

"... Otōsan?!" We all gasped.

"Ehhhh?!" I shouted.

"Minasan, konichiwa!" He said while flashing a peace sign. "As you can see, I gave the school a makeover. Did you know I was the principal of this school? Yeah, go figure."

Everyone in the room went all white like in the anime when there is a joke, or a baka.

"By the way, you can call me Kawaii Otōsan." He called as he left the classroom.

Onii-chan and I were left staring blankly, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Is this what they call a mid-life crisis?" Tsundere-chan said.

I was left speechless.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. I'm kawaii I promise

All day we sat around thinking about Otōsan. We were all really confused. Well, I had one thing to look forward to – the Kasane Teto concert. It had been postponed, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the rooftop to eat lunch. Onii-chan was being all secretive.

I asked what had him down, and he got all mad at me and started crying.

"No one understand me!" He shouted. We were both wearing our school uniforms at the time.

"Eh? Nani? What about me!" I growled.

"But- but- but-" he grunted.

"Hidoidesu, Onii-chan!" I moaned.

"Iie, Imouto! That's not what I mean!" He shouted.

But it was too late - I knew what I heard. I ran to the bathroom, crying. Onii-chan cried out to me from outside. I continued crying, unable to be consoled by even Onii-chan.

Suddenly, Yusuke came.

"Eh?! Yusuke? What are you doing in the girl's bathroom?!" I shouted at him.

Only it wasn't just Yusuke. Someone else was with him too! For a second I thought it might have been Onii-chan, but it was Otōsan.

"Ko-nee-chee-wa~! I have a question-desu~!" He said, becoming even more weeabo than before. "What are you wearing to the concert?"

"You know who Kasane Teto is?!" I gasped.

"Ee-yay desu! I just saw there was a concert that a lot of Onii-chans and Onee-chans were going to." He said. "Anyway, Onii-chan has a surprise for you-desu~!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I put on the dress I bought at the Ouka Shop. Kasane Teto was going to do the concert again, since Deus Ex had taken over the last one. I was bouncing around my room, singing various Kasane Teto songs, feeling excited. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I went downstairs, hoping it was Onii-chan.

"What are you doing here!" I shouted. It was Swirly Glasses! "Are you gonna eh-he-heh-he-heh again?" I yelled.

"No, actually, can I please borrow some condoms?" He growled.

"What, so you can eh-he-heh-he-heh Guy?" I said sarcastically.

"Eh-he-heh-he-heh! Exactly!" He said.

I eventually got him to leave. Afterwards, I left for the concert. On the way, I gasped... Guy and Swirly Glasses were in the middle of the street, eh-he-heh-he-heh-ing, and Horat was watching!

They both proceeded to eh-he-heh-he-heh at me. Horat ran away flinging poop everywhere. Guy and Swirly Glasses got up.

"Nani?! Is this what you wanted condoms for?!" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, I told you this before." Swirly Glasses mentioned.

"Well you should have told me." I replied.

"But... He did?" Guy retorted. I proceeded to take a picture of the two of them.

"Well, excuuuuuuuuse me, princess!" They both shouted. "What was that about?"

"This is so the next time you try to eh-he-heh-he-heh at me, I'll show this to Otōsan!" I started running. They chased me, but I threw my leek at them and they tripped over it. Well, anyway, I got to the concert, and there was Senpai, looking super sugoi.

"Where's Onii-chan?" I asked him.

"Ah, well... He said he wasn't coming." Senpai said, shaking his head. "You want to come with me? To the concert?"

We headed to the stage. Kasane Teto was there, singing.

Senpai and I began to hold hands, listening to the music.

Just as the song was about to reach climax, I heard some crying. I turned and saw Onii-chan, crying in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

After the concert, we all went into the school. Onii-chan was crying in his classroom. "Onii-chan, daijobu?" I asked, concerned.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He memed. He started to run out of the place in a depressing way. I started to cry because Onii-chan had never yelled at me like that.

"It's okay, Imouto." Said Senpai comfortingly. "I'll make him feel better."

"F-Feel better? Ecchi! Hentai!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran to get Onii-chan. Senpai came too.

"Onii-chan please come!" He began to cry. Tears rushing down his face. I was feeling hot because I love BL.

And then... We heard some footsteps! Senpai got out his black invisibility Coca Cola tm. We both got under it. We saw the janitor Chuck Norris there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"Nope, just Chuck Testa!" He shouted angrily. We saw Tresh come. He went under the invisibility coke and started to eat garbage loudly.

"Nope, just Chuck Testa!" Yelled Chuck Greene.

"Is this for here or to go?" Senpai said under his breast.

"BEH-SCUSE ME?! YOU THINK I CAN EAT ALL THIS BY MYSELF?!" Yelled Chuckie. Then he heard a faint "I'm da tresh man!"

"Tresh is there anyone under the coke?" He asked. Tresh ate more trash but that basically meant yes. And then... Senpai kissed me! He did it just as... Chowder was taking of the coke!1

"NANI?!" He yelled but it was too late because『 _Bite Za Dusto_ 』has already entered his eye. As he exploded, we saw Onii-chan crying outside the school.

"Onii-chan!" I cried. "Daijobu?"

"I guess so." Onii-chan weeped. We went back to our rooms, kissing all the way. Onii-chan and I decided to watch Glitter Force on the bed together. As I was about to fire up the Netflix tm, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening at that moment. There was a knock on the door of the school and Puffy AmiYumi walked into the school!1


End file.
